warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Interrogator-Chaplain
Chapter]] An Interrogator-Chaplain is a part of a special cadre of Chaplains that are exclusive to the Dark Angels Space Marine Chapter. These fearsome specialists are tasked with the interrogation any captured Fallen Angel who has been captured by the Dark Angels to admit their sins and repent of their betrayal of the Emperor of Mankind and their Primarch Lion El'Jonson. Interrogator-Chaplains are as skilled in the arts of interrogation, torture and psychological manipulation, comparable to most experienced members of the Inquisition. The successful Chaplain is allowed to add a single black pearl to his Rosarius for each of the Fallen he convinces to repent. Those that refuse to do so inevitably die in agony during the interrogation, as the Chaplain is forced to use ever more drastic measures to make the clear the error of their ways. Interrogator-Chaplains are not members of the Inner Circle, though their duties require that they have knowledge of many more of the Chapter's secrets than is normal for Dark Angels of their rank. History of the Dark Angels Chapter]] Within an Astartes Chapter, Space Marine Chaplains are the spiritual leaders, terrifying and sinister figures of holy purity, garbed in black Power Armour. Their macabre helmets bearing the deathly visage of the Emperor in the form of a skull. These awe-inspiring warrior priests fight wherever the fighting is fiercest, leading the charge from the fore and rejoicing in the slaughter of their enemies whilst praising the Emperor and their Primarch. Within the ranks of the Reclusiam of the Dark Angels is a specially created cadre of fearsome members of the Inner Circle known as Interrogator-Chaplains. The process by which individual Battle-Brothers are selected to this esteemed rank is both arcane and convoluted. The individual is scrutinised from afar by the Masters, throughout his career as Chaplain, for his duties often takes him perilously close to the forbidden knowledge of the Fall of Caliban. Sometimes a Chaplain will devise the truth for himself and will be brought before the Inner Circle to be judged. If found worthy, he will be admitted to the Inner Circle and will learn the full truth. If judged unworthy, or simply unready, he may be mind-scrubbed, or worse. When the Dark Angels do undertake joint operations alongside other Chapters, it is quite common for them to do so with others amongst the so-called “Unforgiven”—the Successors of the original Dark Angels Legion. The Successors of the Legion maintain especially close relations, their officers all being members of the Inner Circle. This mysterious body provides a ready-made command network that the Unforgiven Chapters can utilise to great effect when coordinating their activities. There is no presumption that the leaders of the Dark Angels have any inherent superiority over those of the other Unforgiven Chapters. Rather, the leaders work together closely, and if needed elect one of their number as nominal commander for the duration of the campaign. In one matter, however, the officers of the Dark Angels have superiority over those of the other Unforgiven Chapters, through the workings of the Inner Circle—the Hunt for the Fallen. When hunting those turncoat Dark Angels who escaped the Fall of Caliban, the Unforgiven operate under the auspices of the highest ranked of the Inner Circle, and the very highest of these is the Supreme Grand Master Azrael himself—the Chapter Master of the Dark Angels. ]] Through the machinations of the Unforgiven’s Inner Circle, its members are eternally vigilant, never resting in the hunt for the Fallen. Even though knowledge of the Fallen is withheld from the majority of the brethren, the results of post-battle debriefings and psi-induced stress-purges are fed back to the Inner Circle and any sign of the presence of a Fallen Dark Angel analysed. In addition, the Dark Angels’ Chaplains are permanently attached to a company, and this allows them to hear the confessions of their Brothers and to keep a close watch for signs of the Fallen. When such traces are discovered, the Inner Circle moves without hesitation, redeploying Unforgiven forces wherever they happen to be and re-tasking them with their new target. In most cases, it is the Ravenwing that locates such activity and the Deathwing that delivers the killing blow, but on occasion, entire Dark Angels strike forces have been recalled from campaigns and committed to engage an enemy that only the highest-ranked of its officers have any true knowledge of. Grim individuals, Interrogator-Chaplains are charged not only with ensuring the faith and loyalty of his fellow Battle-Brothers, but also forcing repentance from the Fallen that are captured. Interrogator-Chaplains must be strong of mind to withstand the heretical rantings and damnable lies that the Fallen will offer them and steadfast in their commitment to compel contrition from the lips of traitors. For ever Fallen that is brought to repentance, he may add a single black pearl to his Rosarius. The legendary Master Molochia, who served for more than 300 years managed to gain a dozen black pearls, making him one of the Chapter's most successful Interrogator-Chaplains in the Chapter's history. To this day no other Interrogator-Chaplains have been able to emulate his achievement. Wargear *'Power Armour *'Crozius Arcanum' *'Bolt Pistol' *'Frag & Krak Grenades''' Notable Interrogator-Chaplains *'Grand Master Sapphon' - Sapphon is the Grand Master of Chaplains of the Dark Angels Chapter. Also known as the "Finder of Secrets," Master Sapphon did not receive his esteemed rank of Grand Master due to age or ability as an Interrogator-Chaplain (Master Asmodai is superior in both), but because of his ability as an inspirational leader of men. Even brave and indomitable warriors such as the Dark Angels are inspired by Sapphon's presence when he is amongst them on the battlefield. His presence often leads them to carry out feats of extraordinary valour. *'Interrogator-Chaplain Asmodai' - Oldest and most successful living Interrogator-Chaplain within the Chapter today. When it comes to the interrogation of the Fallen, none are more adept or sinister than Asmodai. Such is his fearful reputation that the enemy would rather die than fall into his hands. Rumours of the horrific tortures he can inflict abound, and it is said that he can keep his victims alive for weeks on end as he subjects them to increasingly agonising torment. Making use of the fabled and horrific Blades of Reason, he 'encourages' the Fallen to repent of their sins. *'Interrogator-Chaplain Belphegor' - Belphegor participated in the Siege of Vraks (Vraks Devastation Force) where he notably saved the life of Supreme Grand Master Azrael by besting the traitor Alpha Legion Captain known as Arkos the Faithless in single combat, sending the Chaos Space Marine reeling with a single blow from his Crozius Arcanum just as Arkos was about to put an end to Azrael's life. *'Interrogator-Chaplain Molochia' - Greatest of the Dark Angels' Interrogator-Chaplains. Molochia died after over 300 years' service to the Chapter, with 12 Black Pearls on his Rosarius, meaning he had successfully gotten 12 of the Fallen to repent. To this day, no other Interrogator-Chaplain has emulated this achievement. *'Interrogator-Chaplain Boreas' - Chaplain of the 3rd Company during the Battle of Piscina IV. Boreas is known to have successfully extracted the confession from the infamous Fallen Angel Merir Astelan. Sources *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (4th Edition), pp. *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (3rd Edition), pp. 7, 20 *''Codex: Angels of Death'' (2nd Edition), pp. 15, 26, 35, 41, 72, 82 *''Index Astartes II'', "For the Emperor - Space Marne Chaplains", p. 59